Rotor wash from a helicopter landing or hovering in ground effect in a dusty or sandy environment can throw enough dust into the air to instantly create zero visibility conditions. According to the US Army Safety Program Aviation Database, from FY2002 to the present there were over 37 Army helicopter accidents attributed to brownout conditions, resulting in multiple deaths and injuries as well as over $181M in equipment damage. A helicopter attempting to land in a desert environment commonly generates an opaque cloud of sand and dust prior to touching down. This is referred to as a “brownout” condition, often leading to disorientation of the pilot and resulting in difficult landings with potential damage to the aircraft and injury to its occupants.